Raising The Boys
by Weekyle15
Summary: The human version of the turtles are being raised by members of the Foot Clan and having trouble with doing it themselves. Leonardo: Tiger Claw Raphael: Rocksteady Donatello: Baxter Stockman Michelangelo: Rahzar
1. Adoption: Leonardo

Tiger Claw was then walking in the rain with nothing to cover his head.

But just as he walked past an allyway he heard crying.

He later walked down the ally with his sword out.

The crying became louder.

He saw something wriggling in a blue blanket.

He then walked towards the blanket and took it off and gasped.

It was a baby boy with black hair and crying his eyes out.

He soon stopped as he saw Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw later placed his paw on the boy's head.

The boy giggled as he felt his furrier features.

Tiger Claw then smiled.

He then picked him up.

The boy then snuggled closer to Tiger Claw's chest.

"Don't worry, little cub, I'll take care of you." Said Tiger Claw.

The Boy then looks At him with curious eyes.

"I Think I'll name you, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw with a smile.


	2. Adoption: Raphael

Ivan Steranko was then walking around in a storm with his umbrella up and having a tough time walking.

He then saw something move in an allyway.

He then picked up a flashlight and saw a boy with spikes with black hair on it.

He saw bruises on him and gasped.

The boy then looks at him.

Steranko then smiled.

He then bent down and held out his arm.

"Come here, little one." Said Steranko.

The boy then looked fearful and slowly walked towards him.

Steranko then grabbed him and hugged him.

The boy then looks at him.

"I think I'll name you Raphael." Said Steranko.

Raphael then snuggled closer to Steranko.


	3. Adoption: Donatello

Baxter Stockman was doing paperwork on his desk for his work on TCRI and groaned and held his hand.

Later he heard his door knocking.

He then stood up and walked up to his door.

He then opened the door but found no one.

He was then about to close the door but heard a cry.

He then looked down and saw a baby in a basket.

"Oh dear." Said Stockman as he bent down and picked up the baby.

He then tickled the baby's stomach.

The baby then giggled.

"I think I'll name you Donatello." Said Stockman.

Donatello then looks at him with a cute baby eye look.


	4. Adoption: Michelangelo

Chris Bradford was walking in the snow with his jacket on.

He then heard something in an allyway.

He then got into a fighting pose and walked towards the allyway.

He then heard crying.

He then saw something wriggling in an orange blanket.

He then took off the covers and saw a cute baby boy with freckles on his cheeks.

He then smiled and picked up the boy.

He then put the boy inside his jacket to keep him warm.

The baby then smiled at him. (Think of the cutest baby smile you've ever seen.)

Bradford then put his his hand to his chin.

"I think I'll call you Michelangelo." Said Bradford.


	5. First Words: Leonardo

Tiger Claw was then holding Leonardo in one arm and holding the bottle in one arm.

Tiger Claw then let go of the bottle and placed Leonardo on his shoulder.

He then patted his back.

Leonardo then burped.

Tiger Claw then chuckled.

He then hugged Leonardo.

He then licked Leonardo's head.

"Come on Leonardo, say daddy." Said Tiger Claw as he looked closer.

Leonardo then sneezed.

Tiger Claw then sighed and shook his head.

He then put Leonardo into a high chair.

"What am I going to do with you, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw then noticed that Leonardo was starting to get all

He then picked him up.

"Shh, shhh, shhh, it's okay." Said Tiger Claw as he rocked Leonardo around.

Leonardo then looked at him.

"Dadda." Said Leonardo.

Tiger Claw then looks at him.

"What did you say?" Asked Tiger Claw.

Leonardo then patted Tiger Claw's chest.

"Dadda!" Yelled Leonardo with excitement.

Tiger Claw then hugged him tighter.


	6. First Words: Raphael

Steranko was then reading the newspaper with Raphael on his lap.

Raphael then snuggled closer to him for warmth.

Steranko then put down the newspaper and held Raphael.

"Come on Raphael, say Papa." Said Steranko.

Raphael then looked confused.

Steranko then sighed and put him down.

Raphael then started to crying cause of that.

Steranko then pulled him back and rocked him in his arms.

Raphael then looks at him.

"Papa." Said Raphael.

Steranko then looks at him in shock.

"What did you say?" Asked Steranko.

Raphael then hugged Steranko's neck.

Steranko then hugged him back and patted his back.


	7. First Words: Donatello

Baxter Stockman was then working on something for the New York's rat problems.

He then saw Donatello playing with his toys and using them like an invention.

Stockman then picked him up.

"Come on Donatello, say Dadda." Said Stockman.

Donatello then looks confused and leaned his head over to side.

Stockman then sighed and put him back down the floor.

Donatello then got sadden as he thought he did something wrong.

Stockman then picked him up again and placed him on the table.

"No, no, stop crying." Said Stockman.

Domatello then looks at him with teary eyes.

"Dadda." Said Donatello.

Stockman then looked shocked.

"What was that?" Asked Stockman.

"Dadda!" Yelled Donatello as he jumped to hold Stockman's neck.

Stockman then hugged him tight.


	8. First Words: Michelangeo

Chris Bradford was then training himself In his dojo with Michelangelo on the bench.

He later finished and walked towards Michelangelo.

He then picked up Michelangelo and walked out of the dojo.

He then looks at Michelangelo.

"Come on, Michelangeo, say daddy." Said Bradford.

Michelangelo then looks at him with big eyes.

Bradford then sighed and looked away.

Michelangelo then started to cry.

Bradford started to get worried.

He then bounced Michelangelo in his arms.

Michelangelo then looks at him.

"Daddy?" Asked Michelangelo.

Bradford then looks shocked.

"What did you say?" Asked Bradford.

Michelangelo then patted Bradford's muscular chest.

"Daddy!" Yelled Michelangelo.

Bradford then hugged him tighter.


	9. First Crawl: Leonardo

Tiger Claw then bent down to Leonardo who was lying down on his stomach.

He then motioned his paws to come forward.

"Come here, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw.

Leonardo then tried to stand up but falls down on the floor.

He later gave up and started sucking his tumb.

Tiger Claw then sighed and shook his head.

"Very well, you can lie down on the floor and suck your thumb, but I will get you to crawl one of these days!" Yelled Tiger Claw as he pinned Leonardo and tickled him to his sides and blew raspberries at his stomach.

Leonardo then laughed and try to be free but Tiger Claw was too strong.

Tiger Claw then stopped and walked away.

He soon turned his head and realise that Leonardo is crawling to him.

Tiger Claw then bent down and picked him up.

Leonardo then hugged his head and Tiger Claw then closed his eyes.


	10. First Crawl: Raphael

Steranko was then sitting on the couch watching to while watching Raphael playing with his toys.

He seems to notice that Raphael was trying to stand up.

"Feeling like crawling Raphael, da?" Asked Steranko.

Raphael then fell to the ground and started to cry.

He then bent down and picked Raphael up.

"There, there, it's all right." Said Steranko.

Raphael then stopped crying and Steranko put him down.

He then successful managed to crawl and grabbed Steranko's leg.

Steranko then grabbed him and hugged him tight.

A tear then came from Steranko's eye and he wiped it away.


	11. First Crawl: Donatello

Baxter Stockman was then working on his computer while Donatello is playing with his laser toy.

Stockman then noticed he is trying to crawl to his leg but falls to his stomach.

He then starts to cry because he thinks he failed.

Stockman then picked him up and put him on his lap.

"There, there, shhh, shhh, it's okay." Said Stockman as he bounced Donatello in his lap.

Donatello stopped crying and was placed back down to the floor.

Stockman then noticed he was trying again.

Donatello then crawled to Stockman's leg and hugged it.

Stockman then grabbed him and pulled him to a hug.

Donatello then hugged him back.


	12. First Crawl: Michelangelo

Chris Bradford was then meditating with Michelangelo close to him.

He then opened his eyes to see Michelangelo trying to raise his stomach.

Michelangelo then fell on his stomach and started crying.

Bradford then picked him up and placed him on his chest.

"Shh, it's okay." Said Bradford as he rocked Michelangelo back and forth.

Michelangelo then stopped crying and looks at Bradford.

Bradford then stroked Michelangelo's cheek with his hand.

He then placed him back on the ground.

He soon saw Michelangelo trying get up again.

"Feeling lucky this time." Said Bradford as he smirked.

Michelangelo then crawled and hugged Bradford's arm.

Bradford then pulled Michelangelo into a hug.


	13. First Steps: Leonardo

Tiger Claw was then sitting with his legs crossed and looks at Leonardo who is sitting far away from him.

Tiger Claw then raised his arms and motions Leonardo to come forward.

"Come here, little cub." Said Tiger Claw.

Leonardo then looks confused.

Tiger Claw then patted the floor.

"Come on." Said Tiger Claw.

Leonardo then started started getting up.

He then finally walked towards him but got wobbly.

Tiger Claw then caught him and thee him into the air.

Leonardo then giggled.

Tiger Claw then catched him hugged him.

He then placed on a baby walker, he really misses Leonardo was just crawling though.


	14. First Steps: Raphael

Steranko was then watching Raphael laying down on the floor.

Steranko then lowered himself.

"Come to Pappa, Raphael." Said Steranko as he motioned Raphael to come closer.

Raphael then tried to stand but fell to the ground.

He then started crying.

Steranko then picked him up and rocked him to calm him down.

"It's all right, Raphael, calm down." Said Steranko.

Raphael then looks at him with teary eyes.

Steranko then stroked his cheek and put him down.

He then noticed Raphael was trying again.

"Feeling lucky this time?" Asked Steranko.

Raphael then walked over to Steranko's leg and hugged it.

"Well done, da." Said Steranko as he picked him up.

Raphael then hugged his neck.


	15. First Steps: Donatello

Baxter Stockman was working on his inventions while watching Donatello playing his toys.

He then noticed Donatello trying to get up.

He was then about to fall.

Stockman was then running towards him.

He then caught Donatello before he fell.

He noticed that Donatello was crying.

He then rocked him.

"It's all right." Said Stockman in a soothing tone.

Donatello then looks at him with teary eyes.

Stockman then puts him down.

He then noticed Donatello was trying again.

"You feel lucky, this time?" Asked Stockman.

Donatello then stood up and walked towards Stockman's leg and hugged him.

Stockman then picked him up and hugged him.

Donatello then hugged Stockman's neck.


	16. First Steps: Michelangelo

Chris Bradford was then sitting on his bench in his dojo whipping his forehead with Michelangelo sitting next to him.

He then noticed Michelangelo tried to leave the bench and tried to stand up.

He then nearly fell.

Bradford then caught him before he hits the ground.

"Whoa, easy there, boy." Said Bradford.

Bradford then put him down to the floor.

He then noticed Michlangelo was crying.

Bradford then rubbed his head.

"Aw don't cry." Said Bradford.

He then noticed Michelangelo was trying again.

"Feel lucky this time?" Asked Bradford with a smirk.

Michelangelo then walked over and hugged Bradford's leg.

Bradford then hugged him.

Michelangelo then giggled as he felt Bradford's beard.


	17. Sickness: Leonardo

Tiger Claw was then walking around the house.

He then noticed Leonardo looked rather funny.

"Leonardo, are you all right?" Asked Tiger Claw in worry.

Leonardo then smiled.

"Fine daddy." Said Leonardo.

Tiger Claw wasn't convinced though and raised an eyebrow.

Leonardo then tried to leave by sneaking away quietly backwards.

However Tiger Claw caught him by the arm to prevent him escaping.

"Don't lie to me, cub." Said Tiger Claw with a stern look.

"I'm not a cub!" Whined Leonardo.

"You will always be a cub to me." Said Tiger Claw.

He then felt Leonardo's forehead and it was burning.

"Oh, your burning up." Said Tiger Claw in worry with wide eyes.

"I'm fine!" Squeaked Leonardo.

Tiger Claw then lifted him and Leonardo yelped in surprise.

Tiger Claw then carried Leonardo to his room.

He then placed Leonardo on his bed.

He then pulled the covers over him.

"I'll be right back." Said Tiger Claw.

Tiger Claw then walked out of the room with Leonardo watching.

Leonardo then started coughing harshly.

Tiger Claw then came back with a smirk and holding something behind his back.

"Leonardo, I do not like that cough, but I have something that will help you." Said Tiger Claw as he walked over to Leonardo.

Leonardo then widen his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw as he took out a bottle with medicine.

He later poured it into a plastic spoon.

He later tires to get it into Leonardo's mouth but he would move away.

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw sternly.

Leonardo then widen his eyes the last time they did this the hard way.

He then opened his mouth.

Tiger Claw then put the medicine in his mouth.

Leonardo then gagged.

"Good boy, Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw as he rubbed his head.

He was about to leave when Leonardo's hands grabbed him.

He then looks at Leonardo.

Leonardo then looks at him with the puppy dog eye look.

"Pwease, stay with me." Said Leonardo as he didn't want to be alone.

Tiger Claw then gave him a warm smile and a little chuckle.

He then sits beside Leonardo and strokes his head.

"Of course." Said Tiger Claw as he licks Leonardo's head.

Leonardo then slowly went to sleep.

Tiger Claw then softly strokes his cheek.


	18. Sickness: Raphael

Raphael was in the snow waiting for his father to come pick him up from school.

A car then came.

Raphael then opened the door to the passenger side.

Ivan Steranko then sees Raphael's rosy cheeks.

"Are you alright, Raphael?" Asked Steranko in worry.

"Fine papa." Replied Raphael with a smile.

Steranko then looks at him with at ease.

He then drives the car to their house.

They soon went inside.

Steranko then began making dinner.

He heard Raphael sneezing.

He then walks to Raphael and feels his forehead.

"Oh, _Detka,_ your burning up." Said Steranko in worry. **A/N: That is a real Russian word I swear to god.**

Raphael then put's his hands away from his for head.

"I'm fine." Said Raphael before he started coughing.

Steranko then shook his head and then picked up Raphael.

Raphael then squeaked at that.

Steranko then puts Raphael to his room and places him on the bed.

"Just get some rest, Raphael." Said Steranko softly.

Raphael groaned as he hated staying in bed.

Steranko then chuckled and kissed Raphael's forehead.

As soon as Steranko left, Raphael then wiped his forehead and blahed it with his tounge out.


	19. Sickness: Donatello

Donatello was waiting his father in the rain with his hood up.

A car then stopped right in front of him.

A door was then opened on the side.

He then went in and shut the door.

Before starting the car Baxter then notices Donatello's rosy cheeks.

"Are you alright, Donatello?" Asked Baxter.

Donatello then forced to smile.

"I'm fine, daddy." Replied Donatello.

Baxter then raised his eyebrow and started the car.

They soon drove to Baxter's apartment.

They soon went inside.

Baxter then notices Donatello walking weird.

"Are you sure your alright, Donatello?" Asked Baxter in worry.

"I'm fine." Said Donatello.

Baxter then placed his hand on Donatello's forehead.

"Oh, your hot." Said Baxter in worry.

He then picked up Donatello.

He then squeaked at that.

Baxter then put Donatello to bed.

He then tucked him in.

"Sleep now, Donatello, I'll check up on you shortly." Said Baxter as he kissed Donatello's forehead.

He then left as Donatello slept with a smile.


	20. Sickness: Michelangelo

Michelangelo groaned while walking to The Bradford Dojo in the rain.

It was after school and he was supposed to meet up with his father and wait until Chris Bradford could safely walk him home.

But today, was not a good day.

He felt woozy when he woke up and he felt like that all morning, then when the afternoon rolled by, his head started to pound and his stomach began to feel queasy.

He felt awful.

He even looked a little green.

Michelangelo walked slowly, dripping wet and cold, to his father's office where Bradford was training in the dojo.

"Hey...Daddy." Said Michelangelo as he mumbled.

Bradford looked up and smiled, but that smile turned into a frown.

"Michelangelo.. What's wrong?" Asked Bradford with his voice full of concern.

Michelangelo sat on one of the couches and slumped.

Bradford walked over to his small son.

He placed his cold hand over Michelangelo's forehead and gasped.

"Michelangelo! You're burning up." Said Bradford in worry with his eyes widen.

"No I'm not, I'm cold." Said Michelangelo as he shivered.

Bradford gave off a worried look, then walking to his desk he finished something on the computer and turned it off.

"Alright, we're going home." Said Bradford.

Michelangelo then sighed and stood up, but a dizzy feeling hit him and he almost fell to the ground, thankfully Bradford was there to catch him and he picked up the five-year-old, laying him on the couch.

Then he placed his cool hand on his cheeks and forehead once more.

"Daddy, I'm fine." Said Michelangelo as he pleaded.

Bradford didn't buy it at all.

"Michelangelo, you're pale almost green, Come here, I'm carrying you home." Said Bradford as he went to pick up Michelangelo but his son fought him.

"No! People will stare!" Yelled Michelangelo as he cried out.

"Yeah...but how are you going to get home when you can barely stand?" Asked Bradford.

Michelangelo then grumbled and as his father carried him home, he buried his face into his neck to try and block out the curious stares.

He was relieved when they arrived home, but Michelangelo knew something was wrong, very wrong.

"Okay, Michelangelo, I'll make you some chicken broth and I want you to head to bed then, alight?" Asked Bradford.

Michelangelo only nodded, this throat stung and felt raw.

It was painful to swallow and Bradford noticed this.

When he asked what was wrong, Michelangelo couldn't answer him.

It was as if he couldn't talk!

Michelangelo swallowed more broth hoping it would heal him, but it didn't.

It only made it worse.

He made a disturbed face and Bradford felt his head.

"You're burning up...wait here" Said Bradford.

Bradford left the room, only to come back with the thermometer.

"Open your mouth." Said Bradford as he commanded.

Michelangelo did so and the stick was lightly placed under his tongue.

After two minutes it was taken from his mouth and Bradford gave off a shocked look.

"You're one-hundred degrees!" Yelled Bradford spoke, very worried now.

Michelangelo went to say something but sneezed.

Bradford quickly rinsed a washcloth and applied it to his over-heated son.

Bradford then handed Michelangelo a few tissues which Michelangelo took.

At about five-thirty, Michelangelo's whole body felt cold.

He sat on the couch shaking and rubbing his arms trying hard to get warm.

Bradford noticed this and fetched him and blanket wrapping it around his child, not before he wrapped his arms around his only adopted son.

"Are you cold, Michelangelo?" Asked Bradford.

Michelangelo nodded, his throat hurt, so he couldn't answer.

His eyes widened and he let out a harsh cough.

Bradford couldn't help but notice this and sighed, he knew a cure, but Michelangelo would not like it one bit.

Bradford left the room and came back with his hands behind his back.

"Michelangelo...I don't like that cough." Said Bradford.

"But...I know something that will help with it." Said Bradford as he smiled.

Michelangelo looked up.

Then he shook his head 'no'.

"Sorry, Michelangelo." Said Bradford as he then let his hands be seen, and what Michelangelo saw was the bottle of yucky, most foul tasting medicine ever!.

He did what any normal child would do too-he ran.

Running wasn't really a good option because his feet and legs felt sore not to mention Bradford ALWAYS caught Michelangelo if he ran away from him.

And that's what happened in this event, right when Michelangelo was about to run into his room, Bradford used one arm to scoop Michelangelo off the ground and shove the spoon with the purple liquid in his mouth.

Michelangelo then gulped down the disgusting liquid.

Then glared at his father, who shrugged but kept from smirking.

* * *

The next few days were just like the last.

Michelangelo would wake up, with a more foggy feeling than the last.

His headache hadn't stopped, neither had his fever.

And currently he was wrapped tightly in his covers trying to block out the sunlight that pierced and irritated his eyes.

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Michelangelo." Said Bradford in a singing-song voice called out to Michelangelo.

"I have your lunch" Said Bradford.

Bradford entered the room with a tray and on the tray was a bowl of chicken broth, a piece of toast and a glass of water.

Michelangelo groaned and turned away.

"Please eat something, Michelangelo, you haven't eaten much." Said Bradford as he was worried, Michelangelo had only eaten in the last three days maybe a few crackers and had some water (not including the medicine).

But that was all he could hold down.

Michelangelo felt miserable, he was hungry but at the thought of food, it made his stomach jump.

Michelangelo 'shooed' away the meal and Bradford then sighed.

"You know, I'm still going to make you take it" Said Bradford.

Michelangelo then coughed and then sneezed in reply.

Taking out the spoon and pouring the gruesome purple liquid on the metal.

Then he sat on the bed as to give it to Michelangelo but Michelangelo then rolled the other way, he sighed and tried to roll Michelangelo back, but failed.

He was getting irritated now.

Then he smiled, thinking of a plan.

"Okay...well how about we go out for Pizza, Michelangelo?" Asked Bradford as he smiled, adding a tint of happiness to his usually drowsy voice.

Michelangelo then turned over and went to smile when Bradford shoved the spoon in Michelangelo's mouth, making Michelangelo swallow the icky medicine.

"You tricked me!" Yelled Michelangelo and it sounded like: "yo...tick..mee!" due to his sore throat.

Bradford smiled and ran his hand threw his son's hair.

"I had to, it was the only way." Said Bradford as he smiled.

Michelangelo then narrowed his eyes and then yawned.

Bradford then laid Michelangelo down and began to rub his son's back.

After a few sneezes and harsh coughs the back rubbing was had started luring Michelangelo to slumber.

Bradford then stayed a while smiling.


	21. Nightmare: Leonardo

Leonardo was squirming in bed as he was having a nightmare while moaning.

 _Leonardo was hiding from his father underneath the bed._

 _Tiger Claw then came in with an angry look and a growl._

 _He began searching for his son by tearing every possible place he could have hide._

 _He soon bent down to the bed._

 _Leonardo soon screamed and tried to go backwards but was caught by Tiger Claw's paws and pulled him out of the bed._

 _He soon closed his eyes and cried as he heard Tiger Claw's growl._

 _"You think you can escape me, freak!" Yelled Tiger Claw._

 _He soon threw Leonardo to the ground and he screamed._

 _He was soon getting beaten up and scratched by Tiger Claw's paws and claws while begging him to stop._

Leonardo soon woke up with a yelp.

Tiger Claw who was wearing no shirt but was still wearing pants then ran into his room after hearing him yell.

He soon ran over and placed his paw in Leonardo's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Leonardo?" Asked Tiger Claw as he was worried.

Leonardo shook his head and cried in Tiger Claw's bare chest.

Tiger Claw then wrapped Leonardo and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's okay." Said Tiger Claw as he comforted Leonardo and stroked the back of his head.

Leonardo then stopped crying and looked at Tiger Claw with tears.

Tiger Claw soon wiped them away.

He soon looked closer at Leonardo.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tiger Claw with worry on his face.

Leonardo looked away.

Tiger Claw soon put his paw in Leonardo's chin to look at him.

"Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw softly.

"You hit me because I didn't listen to you." Said Leonardo as he looked down.

Tiger Claw then looked shock.

He soon forced Leonardo to look up.

"You know I would never hit you, right." Said Tiger Claw as he didn't want his son to fear him.

Leonardo then nodded.

Tiger Claw then smirked and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in again.

Just when he was about to leave Leonardo grabbed his paw.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Asked Leonardo as he didn't want to be alone tonight.

Tiger Claw smiled and picked up Leonardo.

Leonardo then hugged around Tiger Claw's chest.

They soon went to Tiger Claw's bedroom.

Tiger Claw soon laid Leonardo down to his bed.

Leonardo then went under covers.

Tiger Claw did as well.

Leonardo then snuggled closer to Tiger Claw for warmth.

Tiger Claw then hugged Leonardo and kissed his forehead again.

"Good night Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw as he closed his eyes.

"Good night daddy, I love you." Said Leonardo as he started closing his eyes.

Tiger Claw then smiled at that.

"I love you too." Said Tiger Claw as he hugged Leonardo more closer.


	22. Nightmare: Raphael

Raphael was squirming in bed as he was having a nightmare while moaning.

 _Raphael was hiding from his father underneath the bed._

 _Ivan Steranko then came in with an angry look and a growl._

 _He began searching for his son by tearing every possible place he could have hide._

 _He soon bent down to the bed._

 _Raphael soon screamed and tried to go backwards but was caught by Ivan Steranko's hands and pulled him out of the bed._

 _He soon closed his eyes and cried as he heard Steranko's growl._

 _"You think you can escape me, freak!" Yelled Steranko._

 _He soon threw Raphael to the ground and he screamed._

 _He was soon getting beaten up and punched by Steranko while begging him to stop._

Raphael soon woke up with a yelp.

Steranko who was wearing a tank top and wearing sweats then ran into his room after hearing him yell.

He soon ran over and placed his hand in Raphael's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Raphael?" Asked Steranko as he was worried.

Raphael shook his head and cried in Steranko's chest.

Steranko then wrapped Raphael and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, it's okay." Said Steranko as he comforted Raphael and stroked the back of his head.

Raphael then stopped crying and looked at Steranko with tears.

Steranko soon wiped them away.

He soon looked closer at Raphael.

"What's wrong?" Asked Steranko with worry on his face.

Raphael looked away.

Steranko soon put his hand in Raphael's chin to look at him.

"Raphael." Said Steranko softly.

"You hit me because I didn't listen to you about the rules." Said Raphael as he looked down.

Steranko then looked shock.

He soon forced Raphael to look up.

"You know I would never hit you, right." Said Steranko as he didn't want his son to fear him.

Raphael then nodded.

Steranko then smirked and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in again.

Just when he was about to leave Raphael grabbed his hand.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Asked Raphael as he didn't want to be alone tonight.

Steranko smiled and picked up Raphael.

Raphael then hugged around Steranko's chest.

They soon went to Steranko's bedroom.

Steranko soon laid Raphael down to his bed.

Raphael then went under covers.

Steranko did as well.

Raphael then snuggled closer to Steranko for warmth.

Steranko then hugged Raphael and kissed his forehead again.

"Good night Raphael." Said Steranko as he closed his eyes.

"Good night daddy, I love you." Said Raphael as he started closing his eyes.

Steranko then smiled at that.

"I love you too." Said Steranko as he hugged Raphael more closer.


	23. Nightmare: Donatello

_Donatello was then working on something at the Science fair at school._

 _Suddenly the machine then blew up and Donatello didn't win._

 _He then went home to show his father his 3rd place ribbon but that didn't please him._

 _Baxter Stockman then smacked him on the side of his face._

 _Donatello then held his face in tears._

 _"How did I end up with a son like you?" Asked Baxter coldly._

 _Donnie then looked shocked at him._

 _Baxter grabs him by the throat and kicks him out of the house._

 _"Until you start winning competitons and successfully create inventions you're not welcome in this house hold." Said Baxter as he threw a bag to Donatello._

 _"Daddy?" Asked Donatello as he held out his hand._

 _Baxter slams the door shut on his face._

 _Donatello then cried._

Donatello then woke up when he felt being shaken.

He saw his father's worried look.

Baxter then ran his hand through his boy's hair.

Baxter was working on his lab when he heard Donatello crying.

He went to check up on him when saw him thrashing around like he was having a nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Asked Baxter.

Donatello cried and hugged him to his pink sweater.

Baxter then hugged him tighter.

"I had a nightmare." Said Donatello finally.

"About?" Asked Baxter.

"That you think I was a disgrace for a son because I didn't win a science fair." Replied Donatello as he wiped his eyes away.

Baxter then looked shock.

"I would never think of that." Said Baxter.

Donatello then looks at him again.

"Promise?" Asked Donatello.

Baxter nodded.

He then carried Donatello to his room and they slept next to each other, without any nightmare.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait!**


	24. Nightmare: Michelangelo

Michelangelo squirmed In his bed as he was having a nightmare.

 _Michelangelo was training along side his father._

 _Bradford was teaching him the Death Dragon Kata._

 _But Mikey couldn't get it right._

 _Bradford soon got mad and smacked his face._

 _Mikey held his red cheek and a shocked expression._

 _"To think I winded up with a pathetic creature like you." Said Bradford in a dull voice._

 _Mikey began to tear up._

 _Bradford soon kicked him outside._

 _"Daddy?" Asked Mikey as he looked at his former father._

 _Bradford then glares at him and shuts the door and locks it._

 _Mikey then began crying._

Mikey then woke up with a yell.

Bradford wearing sweats came inside Mikey's room.

"Michelangelo, what's wrong?" Asked Bradford with worry in his eyes.

Mikey then ran to his chest and cried.

Bradford then ran his fingers through Mikey's hair.

"Shh, shh, it's okay I'm here." Said Bradford softly.

He then lift Mikey and took him to his bedroom.

"What kind of nightmare did you have?" Asked Bradford.

Mikey looked away, he wasn't sure if he had to tell, in case the nightmare becomes true.

Bradford then put his hand on Mikey's chin to make him look at him.

"You didn't want me anymore, because I couldn't perfect the Death Dragon Kata and kicked me out." Said Michelangelo.

Bradford gasped at this and hugged Michelangelo closer to his chest.

"You know I would never do that, right?" Asked Bradford.

Mikey nodded.

Bradford smiled and took Mikey under the covers with him in it.

They both cuddled and smiled.


	25. Halloween

**A/N: All four will meet in this chapter and sorry for the long wait and I meant to publish this on Halloween.**

Tiger Claw was waiting downstairs for Leonardo.

He soon tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up Leonardo." Said Tiger Claw.

"Coming!" Yelled Leo from upstairs.

Leo then came downstairs wearing a Captain Ryan from Space Heroes costume.

Tiger Claw shook his head and asks on why Leonardo likes that show so much.

"I'm ready." Said Leo as he smiled.

Tiger Claw then lifted Leo in his arm and walked out the door.

* * *

Steranko was waiting outside for Raph to come out with his costume.

"Hurry it up, Raphael these carnivals come once a year." Said Steranko through the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Said Raph.

He then came out wearing a Chris Bradford costume from his old show back in the 80s.

Steranko soon sighed as he could never find out why his son loved that show.

Steranko then took Raph's hand and walked towards the carnival.

* * *

Stockman was finishing Donnie's costume.

Donnie then moved happily.

"Stop moving Donatello, I can't fit you into this costume." Said Stockman.

"Sorry dad, but I'm excited, I never get to go out like this." Said Donnie.

Donnie was soon in his Dr. Blip costume from Super Robo Mecha Force 5.

Stockman never could understood why Donnie wanted to go as the scientist from a show instead of the hero.

Stockman soon opened the door from his apartment and he and Donnie left.

* * *

Mikey was squealing excitedly about the carnival in the park.

He soon got into his Crognard the Barbarian costume.

Bradford then chuckled.

"Calm down Michelangelo, the carnival is going to be on all night." Said Bradford.

Mikey then blushed.

"Sorry daddy." Said Mikey.

Bradford then ruffled his son's head.

They soon left the building and went into the park.

* * *

The carnival was crazy with kids running around.

Tiger Claw then laughed on how excited Leo was with the rides.

He was soon dragged by Leo to go on the next ride.

Steranko had to admit he has been to a lot carnivals back in Russia but never like this in New York.

Raphael was sure enjoying himself.

He was soon dragged by Raphael by his arm.

Steranko then laughed at his excitement.

Donatello then played all the science games at the carnival.

Stockman then shook his head and wonder what his son's future will be.

He was soon dragged by Donnie as he heard a band playing.

Bradford was then chuckling at Mikey's enthusiasm.

He would play every game and ride every ride then any child would.

He was then dragged by his arm by Mikey as the band called Skycycle was playing.

Soon all four ran into the middle and bumped into each other.

"Hey watch it." Said Leo as he rubbed his head.

"You watch it." Said Raph as he rubbed his head as well.

"Oh, what hit me?" Asked Donnie as he rubbed his head as well.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus." Said Mikey as he rubbed his forehead.

Soon Tiger Claw, Steranko, Stockman and Bradford picked up their sons.

"Are you all right Leonardo?" Asked Tiger Claw as he kissed his Leo's forehead.

"Yeah." Said Leo as he went closer to Tiger Claw's chest.

"Is ok, Raphael?" Asked Steranko in worry.

"Yeah, fine." Said Raph as he was to stubborn to admit he was in pain.

"Everything ok, Donatello?" Asked Stockman as he checked over his son.

"Barely Functioning." Said Donatello.

"Are you ok, Michelangelo?" Asked Bradford as he rubbed his son's forhead.

"I'm okay daddy." Replied Mikey.

Soon all four fathers glared at each other and walked towards the band.

Soon the Skycycle showed up and played one of their songs.

 _You hear the screeching of an owl,_  
 _You hear the wind begin to howl,_  
 _You know there's zombies on the prowl,_  
 _And it's terror time again._  
 _They've got you running though the night,_  
 _It's terror time again._  
 _And you just might die of fright,_  
 _It's a terrifying time._

 _You hear the beating of your heart,_  
 _You know the screaming's gonna start,_  
 _Here comes the really scary part,_  
 _'Cause it's terror time again._  
 _They've got you running through the night,_  
 _It's terror time again._  
 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_  
 _It's a terrifying time._

 _All the trees begin to moan,_  
 _And the monsters grunt and groan,_  
 _Rotting faces full of slime,_  
 _Don't you know it's terror time?_

 _And it's terror time again,_  
 _They've got you running through the night,_  
 _Yes, it's terror time again._  
 _Oh, you just might die of fright,_  
 _It's a terrifying time!_

Soon everyone danced and cheered at the song.

Soon everyone was going home.

Tiger Claw held a sleeping Leonardo.

Leo soon woke up and rubbed his eyes.

Tiger Claw then saw his son with his eyes opened.

"Go to sleep Leonardo, you have to rest." Said Tiger Claw.

"Okay, dad." Yawned Leo as he rarely argues with his dad.

He soon went to sleep and nuzzled at his father's shoulder.

Tiger Claw then smiled and kissed his son's forehead and continued walking home.

* * *

Steranko was then in his helicopter as it drove towards his mansion with a sleeping Raph next to him.

Steranko was part of a Russian mafia in New York but always told Raph that was a salesman.

He then placed Raph into bed and kissed his forehead and said good night.

* * *

Stockman then got rid of the toys in Donnie's bed and placed him under the covers.

He then rubbed his son's head and exited out of his room while saying good night and turned off the lights.

* * *

Bradford then carried Mikey to his room and placed him into bed.

"Good night, Michelangelo." Said Bradford as he placed to covers over him.

"Good night, Daddy." Said Mikey as he closed his eyes.

Bradford then kissed his head and stood up.

He then turned off the lights and closed the door.


	26. Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

Tiger Claw was putting presents under the tree for Christmas.

He was then looking at the door to see if Leonardo was there and he is not.

He then went past the door and locked it and went to sleep.

It was then morning and Leo was jumping like mad on Tiger Claw's bed.

"Wake up daddy, wake up." Said Leo.

Tiger Claw then yawned.

"Leonardo, go back to bed." Said Tiger Claw as he closed his eyes again.

"But daddy, it's Christmas." Said Leo.

Tiger Claw opened his eyes and made the mistake of looking at Leo.

Leo gave the puppy eye look.

Tiger Claw sighed and gave in.

"Alright." Said Tiger Claw as he stood up from his bed.

Leonardo then squealed and ran out of the room.

Tiger Claw shook his head and followed Leonardo to the living room.

He then saw Leo opening his presents.

Leo then went under the tree and gave Tiger Claw something.

Tiger Claw widened his eyes as he opened his gift.

It was a gun filled ice bullets.

Tiger Claw then hugged Leonardo and licked his forhead.

Leo then giggled.

* * *

Sternako was then checking to see if Raph was sleeping and he was.

He soon went downstairs and put the presents under the tree and went to bed.

He was soon shaken awake in bed by Raph.

"Raphael, go back to bed." Said Steranko as he pulled the covers over his head.

Raph then pulled the covers back.

"No." Said Raph.

Steranko then sighed, Raph can be so stubborn.

Steranko then got off his bed and followed Raph to the living room and Raph opened up his presents.

Steranko then shook his head.

* * *

Stockman was then taking out the presents out of the attic and into the living room.

He then took off his glasses and went to sleep.

He then woke up when he felt something move.

He then saw Donnie under his bed looking for something.

He then put on his glasses and lifted up Donnie

Donnie then squeaked as he was caught.

"What are you doing, little genius?" Asked Stockman.

Donnie then looks around.

"Trying to find the presents." Replied Donnie.

Stockman shook his head, Donnie never believed in Santa Clause.

He then took Donnie downstairs and he opened his presents.

Stockman then smiled.

* * *

Bradford had a hard time putting Mikey to sleep.

He was so excited for Christmas to come, including the presents.

He then hid the presents under the tree and went to bed.

He soon woke up by excited squealing.

Mikey soon ran into his room and bounced on Bradford's bed.

"C'mon daddy it's Christmas." Said Mikey in excitement.

Bradford then laughed and picked up Mikey and took him to the tree.

Mikey then opened his presents so fast you think it was Sonic.

Bradford then chuckled and shook his head while drinking coffee.


	27. Father's Day

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

Tiger Claw woke up when he heard something coming from the kitchen.

He rose from the bed and went downstairs.

He looks inside the kitchen and saw Leonardo trying to make something.

"Leonardo?" Asked Tiger Claw.

Leo jumped looked at Tiger Claw.

He then looks sheepish.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tiger Claw with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to make a breakfast in bed for Father's day." Replied Leo as he blushed.

Tiger Claw shook his head and laughed.

He then bent to Leo's size and picked him up.

"You don't need to make me something, I already got a great gift." Said Tiger Claw.

Leo then looked confused.

"What's that?" Asked Leo.

Tiger Claw then rubbed his head with Leo's.

"You." Said Tiger Claw with a smile.

* * *

Raphael was trying to make boxing gloves for Steranko.

But they were not successful.

He then threw them away for anger.

Steranko then came into the room.

"What is wrong, Raphael?" Asked Steranko.

"I wanted to make a present for father's day but it looks bad." Said Raph as he wiped his eyes.

Steranko then looks at the boxing gloves and smirked.

He then picked Raph up and hugged him to his chest.

"I like them Raphael, I don't care what it looks like." Said Steranko.

Raph then looks at Steranko with tearful eyes.

"Really?" Asked Raph.

Steranko nodded.

Raph then hugged his neck.

* * *

Donatello was trying to invent something for his father but it blew up in his face.

Stockman then came into the room when he heard the explosion.

"What are you doing, little genius?" Asked Stockman, using Donnie's cute nickname.

"I wanted to invent a robot for you on Father's day, but I messed up." Replied Donnie.

Stockman then put his hand on Donatello.

"It's the though what counts, I don't care if you didn't finish it." Said Stockman.

Donnie then looked at him.

"Really?" Asked Donnie.

Stockman nodded.

Donnie then laid his head on Stockman's lap.

* * *

Mikey was then putting the finishing touches on his giant card.

"There finished." Said Mikey as he smiled.

He then went downstairs where his father was practising in his own dojo.

Bradford was about the punch his dummy again when he saw Mikey came in.

Bradford grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What do you have there, Michelangelo?" Asked Bradford.

"I made you something for father's day." Replied Mikey.

"Did you now?" Asked Bradford with a smile.

Mikey then showed Bradford the card.

Bradford opened it and saw a picture of him and Mikey with word on it that said: 'Happy Father's day, Daddy.

Bradford then smiled.

"Thank you, Michelangelo." Said Bradford as he rubbed Mikey's head.

Mikey then giggled.

Bradford then picked up Mikey and put him on his back.

Bradford then ran around while carrying Mikey.

Mikey then laughed and giggled while holding onto Bradford.


End file.
